A Herbalists Tale
by Crazycanadian94
Summary: Sheik Xavier finished her schooling for herbalism. While living at Silver beach Island, the Heart pirates show up and have to stay at her family's inn because of a storm. Will she join them when offered? Find out more in, A Herbalists Tale. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A Herbalist Tale.**

Chapter 1: Meet the family.

The sun glistened against the cool and rough waters that splashed on the beach. It sent it's early morning rays on the sand, showing the dips and mini hills from the shadows it casted. In the distance, you could see the docks that brought in ships to Silver Beach Island. A place that was hot all year round, a tropical paradise for pirates and island hoppers but it wasn't the most well off island. Most of the islands income came from herbalists, pharmacists with the occasional florist.

Walking down the sandy beach, Sheik was finishing her morning routine before heading off to work. She would walk in the early hours of dawn, water her plants and have a cigarette with her uncle. Looking at the docks, she smiled.

A older man was fishing near the dock, smoking a cigarette to past the time before he got another bite. He happened to catch a glimpse at the teen and smiled when he stretched his arms.

"Sheik! Come'er for a second. I've got your new hat that you ordered!" The older man shouted as he waved her over to come to him.

Sheik smiled and ran towards the man. "Thank's uncle!" Her voice echoed in the air. "I've been so busy with work I didn't have the time to pick it up!" She cheerfully stated when she finally came to him. The man chuckled at Sheik's hard panting before handing her a cigaret.

After lighting it and inhaling the smoke she sat down next to him. "Did you have mail besides my orders?" Asking with a smile.

Her uncle handed her new hat while nodding. "I had finally gotten that part for my fishing rod. So when I picked it up I've decided to get yours as well." He paused, looking up as if he was remembering something. "By the way, did Shelly give you the money yet? I saw her at the post office and it just hit me." He gently asked.

Sheik giggled while putting on her new hat. "She gave it to me last night after work. I'm going to buy the herbs she requested today at the sale." She glanced to her older relative and showed him the cheque.

"Thanks for giving me the idea uncle Reshay. It's really helping to pay off the school fees since mom and dad are too busy." Sheik paused to strike a pose for her uncle. "How do I look?" She asked.

He laughed. "Like a millionaire. For Rogers sake, I wonder how you still can't have a man in your life." As he laughed harder on the last part he went into a coughing fit. Sheik crouched down to rub his back to help ease his coughing.

"Have you taken you meds this morning?" Sheik asked when reaching for the bottle of water that was next to him.

He nodded after he finally stopped coughing. "Aye, but I feel worse than ever. That crack head doesn't know anything besides which women is barring his kid." Finishing with a sip of water he chuckled. "Maybe that's how he passed school, by sleeping around." He puffed up his chest and put on a very pathetic smile on his face.

Sheik could feel her smile widening. Whenever he puffed up his chest and smiled very insane like, he was about to do something funny.

"Hey teach, since I did have naughty time with you, maybe you'll let me pass. Because ya know, I could black mail you." He gave a shocked expression as if he was the women and continued with a high pitched voice. "Mercy me! You wouldn't dare, how rude! Fine. I'll let you pass! See if I care if you kill poor old Reshay Xavier by prescribing him with death pills." He pleaded.

Sheik bursted out in laughter at his performance. "You know damn well how true it is." He said while lighting another cigaret. Reshay chuckled for a moment before gazing out to the sea.

Sheik giggled at her uncle. "I would love to stay and rant about the docs sexual life, but I've got to go. I'll see you after work." She said while standing up. "Try not to burn from the sun." Sheik chuckled as she walked to the local herb shop.

While she walked through town she couldn't help but think about what she had done in the past year.

Sheik just finished her schooling for herbalist. She knows over a thousand plants that can be used to save lives or even to kill. The properties for making medication and slavs are child's play to her, its on the matter of the plant can make it hard or easy. Depending on what she has to make, it might take longer or even dangerous to extract a certain part of the plant. But her skills were the in the tops of the class, but she knew that might not count in the real world.

There are people who could out do her because of the years of experience that they had. Like the owner of the herb shop. She saw the boss opening the door that had a line up of people, wanting to buy the remedies that he offered. She ran to the door, waving at the manager, who happened to look at her.

"Ah Sheik, just in time. It's thirty percent off clearance day, get ready to help." He stated as he let people in. Sheik nodded and put on her lab coat that was in her hands. She head straight to the back to make whatever was on the order list. She had to make almost everything for the clinics that was in the area. Morphine, certain antibiotics and vaccines were all common to her and easy to make.

She couldn't make them today though. Sheik had to help out in the front, answering questions, showing what is the herb they needed and so on. When she came back around the contour, she saw the swarm of costumers. Work just gotten better.

-  
The small rings of the bell that hangs above the door had finally calmed down. It's small chiming sound only came every twenty minutes, like it was making as Sheik was in the back.

Sheik was finishing reports as the shop settled down. Filling out order forms, making small notes on what had sold out and what needs to be added. The manager was getting ready to take over when Sheik's shift was over. He began to add up the things she had bought and made small idle chit-chat.

Sheik was going to leave him, when the sound of her co-worker got her attention.

"I'm sorry sir, but I-"

When looking to the front she saw a man talking to a volunteer. And by the sound of her voice, he was asking something that didn't made sense to her. Sheik began to walk to them, observing the mystery man.

He was wearing a yellow hoodie that had a smile symbol on it. The sleeves were black as his hair that was hidden under the white spotted hat that seemed furry. He had blue pants that had a light brown spotted print on it covering his black boots.

Sheik noticed his nodachi that was resting on his shoulder. The sheath was a dark blue that made the white crosses stand out. Near the hilt was a red string that seemed to tied to it. The guard was like his fluffy hat only not with any spots just white with a fuzzy texture.

The women glanced to Sheik smiling weakly, "I'm sorry Miss Xavier to get you involved it's just," Shaking her head frustratingly she continued. "He's been looking all day for a medication but I'm not sure which one to give him." Finishing as the man faced her.

His stone color eyes sent a shiver down her spine, the atmosphere around him gave off a sinister vibe. But she had to deal with the feeling and help. The older women walked to the cashier leaving Sheik alone with the man.

Sheik gave the man a smile. "May I ask who's it for and why?" She crossed her arms and waited for the man to answer. He cocked his head, his smile fading. Sheik sighed heavily at his reaction, but still had a bright face.

"Some of the herbs can do more harm depending the conditions, so I just need an idea of what's it for." She added.

His face light up after hearing this and nodded. "One of my crew mates is ill. He has a fever and I just ran out of the medications that could help it," He paused and looked at the shelf that contained over hundreds of medications. She just waited for him to continue.

"He's very sensitive to certain medications, so I thought I could try something more organic. I've heard that some herbs works wonders on fevers and for an upset stomach, it's just..." Looking back to Sheik, he sighed. "I've never used them in the past so I don't know what would work." The man rubbed his neck worryingly.

Sheik could sense that he deeply cared for his friend, by the way he talked about him. So with the things in mind, she scanned the shelves. Walking down to the 'F' section, Sheik found a bottle containing Feverfew. Taking the bottle, she gave it to the man.

"This should do the trick. It's called Tanacetum parthenium or commonly known as the Feverfew. It's a herb that helps upset stomachs, fevers and headaches." She explained as she walked over to a plant that looked like a daisy.

"This is what the herb looks like before we extract it. Most people think that we have daisy's in the backyard of this shop, but it's actually this herb." Sheik paused and looked back at the man.

"It's a little bitter but it'll be easier for his system if he is very sensitive to antibiotics or other strong medication." Sheik commented with a smile. "Plus you'll get thirty percent off because it's a clearance sale." She added while watching him observe the plant and her.

He walked up to the plant and began to touch it's leafs. "Interesting." Trailing off before glancing back to Sheik. "Thank you for helping me, Miss Xavier." He said and did small bow as Sheik smiled. The owner came up and tapped on her shoulder.

"Your shift's over. Sarah can ring him in, you go home." He stated with a chuckle. "You may like working, but we don't do overtime. Get going." Adding with a cold frown.

Sheik did a weak smile while she was grabbing her supplies that she had bought. Turning around, Sheik saw the tanned man watching her. The owner glared from a distance, reminding her to get out.

Sheik sighed and left the shop, making head way to the old inn she lived in. Walking in the older streets brightened her mood. The old wood on the buildings, rickety red chairs at the barber shop with the corky wagons that was on sale at the local workshop. The town was nearly a hundred years old, but it's old charm brought many island hoppers that wanted to see it's history and feel like they went back in time.

She smiled as she breathed in the heavenly smell from the bakery. Fresh cinnamon buns were being baked mixed in with other goodies. She stopped to looked in the window. Bakers were baking and filling out orders, kids tried to steal some cookies as mothers were talking to the person at the cashier. Some men that worked at the local hospital sat down at some tables and began to eat some of the fresh bread. It was busy and full of entertainment as the minutes passed.

Looking at the line, she noticed two men in white jumpsuits that was causing some delay for the other customers. It looked like they're ordering a large amount of baking and other foods. As if they were re-stocking for the army, baskets of bread, buns and other goods kept on filling the wagon that was with them. Sheik gave a small smile as she shook her head.

Looking at the clock in the shop, she turned to the direction she lived at. It was getting late and she needed to water her plants. Plus she had to check on her uncle. He often sneaked a pack of cigars into the inn and light a few despite her and the warnings from her parents about aggravating his cough.

Sheik laughed to herself at the memories of her uncle. She still remembered the time he found out that she smoked. He ranted to her for three hours about her health and what it could do as he smoked his cigar. His lecture failed when he realized that he was still smoking his. After a small comment from her parents and a few laughs, they all went out for supper.

"Sheik!"

She spun around to see her mother, Yanika Xavier, running towards her with a huge smile. After nearly bumping into a small crowd of men she caught up to her daughter, painting.

While she was talking, Yanika grabbed Sheik and began running to the inn."We're going to have a large amount of people staying at the Inn tonight because of the in coming storm! We need all the hands we can get!" Her mother jumped up, clicking her feet in joy.

"We're going to be rich!~" Yanika laughed madly as they continued to run.

Sheik shook her head at her mother's antics. She was known to get very excited when large crowds came at the Inn. With good reason. Her job wasn't the greatest for paying and whatever her father made would go to medical bills, which was nearly fifty percent of his income. Sheik knew they weren't well off like the other family's here, but was happy. Her parents want a little more for Reshay's medication but otherwise content with what they had.

They had finally reached the inn after ten minutes of running. Sheik saw her uncle and father preparing for the incoming seasonal storm. They pulled tarps over the outside fire pits, brining in chairs, tables and other things that could get recked by the strong winds.

He looked up and smiled at his daughter. "Now that you're here, get your plants in. Tonights going to be a bad one, worst one in five years." Javel stated harshly before Reshay slapped him on the back, nearly casing him to fall over.

"What's with the doom and gloom? The party is about to start!" Reshay snickered while his brother glared at him. "Besides I've already locked up her green house. Yanika needs her for the rooms, if my information is correct a group of pirates will be here soon." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Sheik raised an eyebrow while looking over to her father. "No wonder dads uptight." She said as he rolled his eyes, getting Yanika nervously laugh at her husband.

"Pirates are never good and why are they coming here?" Javel asked harshly to his brother. "Surely they've heard that I'm the harshest inn keeper around this blasted island when it comes to their kind." Shaking his head with a harsh sigh. "Maybe I should double my rates." He grumbled.

Yanika pushed her husband to the doors. "You do that and we'll have no one." She warned. "Besides, if they are pirates they'll want a cheap price which is what we do best!" Yanika giggled making Javel groan in despair.

Sheik rolled her eyes when hearing her father complain some more. Her uncle just chuckled as he helped Sheik bring in her bags and other plants that was outside. Ten minutes later, thunder rumbled in the old inn followed by a howl of wind.

Her father that was standing behind the counter nervously fiddled with his apron. His wife rubbed his shoulders to ease him up while Sheik was upstairs finishing making the rooms. As she walked down the stairs her uncle came in from the kitchen bringing coffee to the small counter.

"Come on, drink up." Reshay ordered his family members that gathered around. "To family." He said while raising his cup.

"To family!" All shouted happily as the old doors opened. Sheik was the first to see the people walking in and froze at the man that was in front of the others. She cringed at his smooth voice that came out of his lips.

"We meet again, Miss Xavier."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet the Heart Pirates**

Sheik raised her eyebrows in surprise at the man in front of her. Her uncle was never wrong when it came to information about pirates. Since he was part of the marines a few years ago he still had contacts that could give him info about any potential pirates. So when he mentioned that some were coming, Sheik never considered the thought it wouldn't be him. Yet here he was with around five to seven other men wearing boiler suites that had the same jolly roger. Her head was buzzing in excitement with millions of questions. She was happy to see some pirates.

Her father, however, was anything but pleasant at the moment.

"What do you mean by that and how you know my daughter." Javel asked in a threatening manner. Before Sheik could explain the man chuckled while answering in amusement.

"Your daughter assisted me in the herbal shop. No more, no less." He cast his eyes on Sheik and smiled. "Isn't that correct, Mis Xavier?" Asking politely.

Sheik confirmed with a nod, turning to look at her father. "He was looking for Feverfew because Sara wasn't familiar with the shop yet." She gave her father's hand a gentle squeeze. "Please dad, let it pass. They need to spend the night here, you of all people know how bad the storm will be." She pleaded.

Reshay bellowed a laugh at his brothers grumpy frown. "In other words, Sheik here," He pointed to her. "Would love to see you piss off my brother because he hates pirates." He added while Javel made a beeline to his brother in annoyance.

Her uncle backed up into a wall with a beaming smile with his hands up. The pirates watched with amusement but the other family members, not so much.

Yanika sighed as Javel started to harshly lecture his brother. "I apologize for my husband's...behavior." She talked while walking to the pirates. Looking at her raging lover, Yanika sadly shook her head. "His best friend had been killed by pirates years ago in a raid. He hasn't been kind to strangers or pirates ever since." Yanika finished with a heavy sigh.

Sheik gave a smile to the pirates. "But we need the money, pirates are no exception so he can't call on you." She informed when they became suspicious.

The man she ran into earlier smiled at this information. "That's good to know." He looked at his crew and smiled.

"We'll be staying here till the storm is gone and the log post resets." He looked back at the two women and nodded. "I assume we're the only ones here, correct?" He kindly asked as crew members spread out.

Sheik's mother directed his men to the upstairs while she gestured the man to follow. "Yes, business has been slow because of the newer inns and the lack of travelers." She sated as she walked behind the counter.

Taking out a big log book she wrote down the current amount of people that was staying. Looking up she smile at him. "I'll need your name for the records and how long you plan to stay. We also have a 'break and you pay' policy so I need you to sign here." She turned the book for him to read. "To say that you understand and will pay for any unnecessary damage." Sheik said after giving him the pen the sign.

He nodded methodically at the information and signed. "I can't fill out the rest for you, can I now." He asked sarcastically. Sheik giggled while turning the book again.

"Nope and I still need your name since I can't read your signature." She asked, ready to write down the information.

He chuckled at the request, but spoke nether the less. "Trafalgar Law." Law answered making her write down the name in record time. "Would you happen to know when the log post resets?" He inquired.

"It'll reset in the morning if you came yesterday."

Both looked up to see Javel with his arms crossed over his chest. Near by was Reshay, snickering at his brother's attempt to be calm while he sat in a large chair. Sheik noticed he was uptight, clearly no happy about being near Law.

"The log post rests within two to three days, depending when you arrive. But you won't be leaving anytime soon." Javel trailed off as thunder echoed in the inn. Law frowned while hearing the howling wind pound against the old building.

"This storm is just getting started, I wouldn't be surprised if it lasts for three days. If anyone try's to leave now will only have Davy Jones to visit them." He said dryly before walking into the kitchen.

Law kept on staring where Sheik's father had left. She sighed. "He tends to be dark about certain things, don't let it bother you." Sheik noticed a small smile creeping up on his face. "Or in your case, just become amused and scare everyone around you." She weakly added.

Loud laughing was heard near the stairs. When she looked, she saw two men with different hats laughing at her. The one with 'Penguin' written on it was the first to retain his composure. While the other, one with shaggy red hair continued to snicker. Law heaved a sigh at his two crew mates.

"Ah relax captain, the sub will be fine!" The red head stated rather proudly. "It's been in way worse storms before! I've asked the others that were on board to check on your medical equipment, it'll be alright!" He added while walking to the two.

Sheik crossed her arms as he came closer. "Did you say 'sub'? As in 'submarine'?" She asked with a doubtful expression.

After the red head nodded, they heard Reshay laugh at the lounging area. All turned to see him smile with glee written over his face.

"So you're the owners of that yellow submarine! I've seen a few in my day but never actually on the waters. How does she move?" Asking with tears in his eyes before he went into a huge coughing fit.

Sheik swiftly went to her uncles side with a water bottle. She began to rub his back to help ease his horrendous loud cough, but it didn't seem to be helping. Reshay began to wheeze because of the lack of air in his lungs. Sheik was about to call her father when suddenly Law gently moved her to the side and took out a small puffer.

He pressed it to her uncles lips. "Open you mouth and breath in." He ordered while pushed the button on the puffer, hearing a sharp gust as it released air. Reshay inhaled deeply as it rushed into him.

Sheik was amazed on how he looked more relaxed and began to breath normally again. Law repeated the process again then looked to the man with the Penguin hat. "Penguin, in the black bag contains my stethoscope. Bring it here, I need to listen to his lungs." He calmly ordered.

As Penguin raced back upstairs Law turned his focus back on Reshay. "How long has he been coughing like this?" He asked in a serious tone.

"On and off for the past five years, but it's gotten worse this month." Sheik answered while her uncle continued to take deep breaths. "Why you ask?" She questioned while Penguin came back holding Law's stethoscope.

Law took the instrument while placing the ear tips in his ears. He placed the diaphragm on Reshay's upper back left side. "Breath in through you mouth once for me." He asked. Her uncle nodded and breathed, although he sounded a bit wheezy. Law nodded and moved it to the right side repeating the process.

Sheik nervously watched as Law's face became stern. "Don't worry." Penguin whispered to her quietly. She glanced at him, noticing that he was smiling. "Captain Law is the best doctor in the North blue. He'll know what's casing his cough." He reassured.

She was say something but was cut off by Law's voice. "Your lungs are constricted, even with the medication that I gave you. You probably have Asthma in advanced stage, with all this wind stirring up the dust it aggravated even more." He paused while removing his stethoscope. "Has he been coughing more when the wind gets worse?" Law asked when standing up.

Reshay sighed. "Aye, around this time of year for the seasonal storms and whenever I get too excited." He nervously stated while running his hand through his short hair. Looking into Law's gray eyes he gave him a warm smile.

Law gave him the small puffer as he chuckled. "Use it when you feel short on breath and try to stay indoors when it's windy. I'll write you a prescription of the medication you'll need in the morning." He tip his hat and walked to the room he was going to sleep in.

He turned before opening his door, facing Sheik. "Call this my thanks for not having your father syncing the dogs on us." Chuckling darkly Law smiled wickedly. "Otherwise you'd have a large bill to pay, Miss Xavier." He finished by entering his room and locking the door.

After staring at his door, Sheik heaved a sigh. "Why did I've had a feeling that he would've done this for not paying us the inn fees?" She airily asked with hands on her hips.

Penguin let out a small laugh, patting Sheik on her shoulder. "I've been with him long enough to say he would do that." He said with a snort.

Sheik rolled her eyes at his comment. "It sounds like, but are you really pirates?" She asked with a smile. "I haven't seen his face in the wanted postings or any of you."

The two pirates bursted out laughing, leaving the two Xavier's confused.

Penguin took out a rolled up newspaper from his pocket and handed it to her. "This will answer your question, it came in this morning." He smile as Sheik's face turned to shock from what the paper said. She began to read out loud in a shaky voice.

"Wanted dead or alive,Trafalgar Law: The Surgeon of Death; Captain of the Heart pirates. Current bounty: 70,000 beri for murder, theft, assaults and experimentation on people." She looked back to Penguin and his friend with shock. "T-thats insane! I've not seen such a high bounty till now!" She exclaimed.

They smiled. "Heh, you're happier than the grumpy man of you're family." The red head teased, earning a punch to the arm by Penguin. "Oi, it's the truth Penguin!" He added angrily.

"You just as bad Shachi!" Penguin harshly scolded.

While the two bickered back and forth, Javel made his way towards the fighting duo. Sheik and Reshay saw him after Law had left, watching and listening to what the pirate captain had said. So when he slowly crept up on them, they kept silent knowing what was going to happen next. Because Shachi and Penguin were so heated up in their argument, they didn't notice that he was standing next to them. Smiling away while holding in the urge to laugh.

Penguin flailed his arms at Shachi that was pressing his face against him. "And that doesn't matter! Sure, he's a grumpy man but he could still rat on us!" He shouted.

"Indeed I could, but why would I?" Javel stated rather amused before Shachi could speak.

The pirates yelped in surprise and fell to the floor when seeing him so close. This caused Sheik and her uncle to burst out laughing. The Heart pirates blushed from embarrassment only fueling the two laughter even more.

Javel raised his hand apologetically. "Forgive me, I have a habit on sneaking up on people." He snickered while helping the two to stand up. "Ask my daughter on that. I'm sure she has many stories when I caught'er off guard." Javel said with a grin, making Sheik stop laughing.

He continued, "But after what I've seen your captain do for my brother, I'm not ratting on anyone." He added as he walked away.

The four let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this.

"I'm turning in for the night and you should as well." He yawned. "It's nearly midnight and the radio said the storm will clear up in the mid-afternoon." Turning, Javel smiled as his wife came next to him.

"In other words, you'll only see my 'grumpiness' for a few more hours. Goodnight." With that the two walked to their private corders.

Sheik rubbed her neck tiredly. "And to think he wouldn't show his true colors." She trailed off while stumbling to her room. "I'm hitting the sack."

Her uncle bid her goodnight and the pirates went off to the rooms. As Penguin and Satchi walked by the captain's room, the were surprised to see that he was still up. He was leaning against the door way, watching Reshay walk to his own room.

His eyes trained on where the family had left for the night, chuckling. "It seems luck is on our side." He mused to himself darkly. "We'll be able to leave sooner and have no trouble with the marines." Law commented to his friends in front of him.

Shachi gave his captain a weak smile. "That would be a miracle captain." He said bluntly while going to their rooms.

Law waved it off with a smile. "We'll see in the morning."

* * *

Sheik was awake just after dawn to see what damage was done to the green house. After getting dressed and tying her dreadlocks in a lose ponytail, she walked quietly outside making sure not to wake anyone.

Once out, she noticed it was drizzling but wasn't near windy as last night. Smiling at that fact she continued to her current destination. Her green house wasn't very large but it did have some plants.

Correction.

A ton of them.

Sheik giggled at her little plant oasis when finally opening the locked door. Inside was hundreds of plants that she and her family grew. Herbs, fruits and other types of plants used for food or medical needs were all in here. Saved them money for the inns food and for certain medications.

She began checking them to see if any need watering or to be weeded. Once she made sure that most didn't, Sheik began to harvest some plants that was ready to made into medication. Lemons for drinks, tomatoes for sandwich's and tea leafs for her moms tea. After that and watering Sheik remembered to get more Aloe gel for herself.

She started off by taking a thick stem from the Aloe Vera plant. Getting a small open jar, she squeezed it to get the gel into it. After the jar was filled and no more came out, she placed the stem into her compost pile. Placed the lid on the jar, sealing it tight.

When turning around she was greeted with Law's cold gray eyes, staring at her. Sheik let out a squeal of pure panic while tossing the small glass jar into the air. Luckily Law had caught it before it could smash into the hard pavement.

Chuckling at her reaction, Law smirked in amusement. "I thought you heard me walk in, but from the lovely reaction you gave me," Pausing for a moment to snicker he continued. "You didn't."

Blushing from his comment and embarrassment, she coughed. "I tend to zone out when I'm working with plants." Rubbing her neck, Sheik smiled at him. "You're like my father. He tends to sneak up on people when they're engrossed in something. Trust me from personal experience." She giggled.

He merely waved it off by turning his head examining the pant next to him. "Interesting plant." Gazing back to the jar in his hand, he smiled with fascination. "I assume it's some kind of healing gel, correct?" He inquired.

Sheik walked up to the plant and nodded. "It helps to heal second degree burns and for sun burns." She stated while taking the jar from his hand. "It's simple to get but hard to grow. The Aloe Vera needs warm temperatures but too much sun and it'll kill it. Same thing if you add too much water." Finishing with a giggle, she walked to the door.

Sheik turned to see him looking at the other plants with interest. When Law looked back up, his eyes showed confidence and determination. She was about to ask him if something was on his mind but stopped herself when he walked to the door.

They walked back in silence only to be greeted by his awaked crew members. Most were eating breakfast while others chatted to Reshay or her mother about the next island they'll be going to. Law had settle himself down on the couch while Sheik gave her father the fresh food she had brought. Everything seemed to be calm in the morning.

Until the doors blasted open allowing marines to rush in and point guns to everyone. Sheik with the rest of the family froze. While some, like Law, smiled at them with excitement in their eyes. The marine captain stepped up and bellowed in a loud voice.

"All of you are under arrest!"

Law stood up with his back towards them. He looked over to Sheik and grinned before he spoke, sending shivers down her spine.

"I would like to see you try."


	3. Chapter 3

**A side order of carnage, hold the invite.**

* * *

Sheik's heart was racing at the scene that was about to unfold. Marines clacking their guns, pirates cracking their knuckles. Both party's stared each other down, daring the other to start the fight in silence. The captains on each side watched on, waiting in anticipation and to see who would crack first.

Sheik gave a glance to her family. Her mother was standing behind her husband, trying her best to remain calm. Javel's tense brown eyes didn't move where Law stood. Reshay observed the scene with his arms crossed over his chest. He too was watching with tense eyes but his was trained on the marines. Sheik let out a shaky breath as Law let out a deep and dark chuckle.

The marine captain narrowed his eyes at Law. "I fail to see how this is funny to you, Trafalgar." He said calmly while gripping his sword even tighter. He winced when Law's cold eyes locked on him.

Law took a step foreword with a insane grin plastered on his face. "I've been board as of late Mr. Marine." He trailed off while unsheathing his nodachi. "My men have been itching for entertainment also, would you care to satisfy our boredom?" Law added with a sinister smile.

Javel's body tensed at Law's words and when he took out his long sword. As if he sensed Javel's stress, Law reassured in a cool voice. "Don't worry Mr. Xavier. I'll keep the damage to the minimal."

And with that statement, the fight begun. The pirates leap into action at Law's command as did the marines. Shots echoed in the air with yelling from both side. Sheik's first task was to get her family out of the line of fire. She ducked behind the desk before rushing to her father that was protecting his wife in a corner.

Sheik directed her parents to the unlocked kitchen door. "Get inside the kitchen! I'll get Uncle Reshay." She urged. Sheik gave her mother a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay, don't forget who taught me how to fight." She added.

Her mother's eyes widened in terror. "Behind you!" She yelled as she pointed past her daughter.

Sheik turned around in time to see a marine running to her with his sword. She stood up with her right foot foreword, arms stretched out ready to grab him. He raised his arms to strike her but he was in for a surprise.

Sheik grabbed him by his chest and on his upper arm, pulling him down with her. As he crouched to compensate, she kicked him in the midsection. The force from the kick pushed higher and to let go of his weapon. Using her leg as a pivot to she made him fly behind her, landing short of her mother and father. Since she still had a grip on his arm to prevent him to go anywhere, Sheik shot up next to him and delivered a hard side kick to his face. Knocking him out in a flash.

However another marine had came up from behind, hosting Sheik into the air in a arm lock. She was about to squat so she could do a shoulder throw, but the mans arms suddenly went slack. Her eyes watched the body sump down next to her before turning to see a very happy Shachi.

He tipped his hat as a silent 'your welcome' just as another shot rang out. Sheik nodded back and went back to getting her parents in the kitchen. After ushering them in, she went back into the battle to look for her uncle. Scanning the sea of pirates and marines, Sheik couldn't see him where he was last at.

She saw Shachi with other crew members finishing off their current opponents. They were fighting with a martial arts like she did but it was a different style. Law appeared to be using his sword with the occasional kick but he seemed to be waiting for something. Something to happen in front of him.

Her observation was interrupted as three officers charged at her. Since she couldn't fight all three with her judo, Sheik was forced to use her other skill.

Raising her right hand she spoke in a low voice.

"Psy..."

Sheik trailed off just while creating a small sphere of pinkish energy in front of her. Forcing the soldiers to a screeching halt. She waited for the right moment till the sphere grew to the size of basketball. Her hand made a tight fist as the words left her lips.

"Blast."

This action made the sphere explode sending a force that knocked the marines four feet backwards or from either side. They crashed into upturned tables, into another marine and for one, impaling on his own sword. Sheik winched when seeing his blood splatter on the floor but was reminded that it was for self-defense. No more, no less.

"Atta girl!" Reshay shouted from her right. "Teach'em a lesson for trying to hurt my niece!"

Sheik turned to see her uncle nursing a gunshot wound on his right arm. He seemed in pain from that, but otherwise no other injuries. "Uncle!" She cried as she ran towards him. "You're-"

He interjected harshly. "I'm fine." Raising his good arm, Reshay finishing rather darkly. "Don't forget that I was a Marine officer. This wound is minor compared to what I've had in the past."

Sheik winced at his tone of voice but knew he was right. He had been with the Marines for ten years before he was suddenly removed six years ago. Reshay never told her the reason for the sudden retirement, but from his night terrors he would get; she didn't want to ask. Sheik could still see his pain from whatever had happen on his face. His eyes didn't have the same spark. Even now, standing in front of her he seemed cold, tense and threatening towards them. Where as years ago, he would've only do that when people bad mouthed them.

Yet, here he was. Standing with a intent to kill the group he had been part of.

_'What had happen to you Uncle?_' Sheik thought as his eyes tensed in front of her.

She turned to see what had his attention, only to gasped at the sight. Law was surrounded by ten men including the overly angry captain in a small corner. Sheik only got three feet closer just before a strong hand grabbed her wrist. Startled, she let out a small squeak that didn't go unnoticed from her captor. Sheik relaxed after seeing and realizing it was Penguin chucking and not a marine.

Chortling at her face, Penguin tugged her towards him. "I wouldn't go near him at this moment." Snickering when her confusion deepened he continued, "Just watch."

Sheik was about to ask why when Law's voice cut her off.

"Room."

Everyone honed in on the pirate captain as a blue transparent dome surrounded him and the ten men. In a blink of an eye, he slashed his sword in front of him. Even though no one was within reach of his sword every single one was split in half or missing a limb or two. He continued to cut them until he was satisfied with the amount of body parts.

Sheik's heart stopped when he sinisterly smiled at the carnage. She never seen anyone, besides her, to have a devil fruit ability. Her eyes watched in curiosity as he sheathed his nodachi, completely ignoring the marines screams and confused remarks. Narrowing her eyes, Sheik questioned Law's reason for putting away his sword. Wasn't he going to kill them?

That's when it hit her. She finally register that the marines were still alive despite being cut up! Sheik was so caught up in his movements that she didn't notice that they can still talk and breath!

Horrified at this, she felt her legs give out. If it weren't for Penguin still holding her wrist, she would've toppled over a dead marine and not see what Law did next.

"Shambles." Law stated as he moved his hands around, casing everything to spin. The people in his dome screamed blue murder at what he was doing. Some of them had gotten attached to chairs, other limbs, heads or whatever the heck was in that dome. Law chuckled in delight from his handy work and at the current state of Sheik.

She was sweating from fear, excitement, and in awe as she sat on the floor. Reshay was at her side trying to calm her down while his brother and sister-in-law came out of hiding. They seemed just as disturbed at what Law had done but was quickly startled by Reshay's bleeding arm.

Javel groaned at his brother. "You never listen! How many times have I told you to not fight! How many?!" He bellowed bitterly while storming up to him. "I swear on Rodger's flaming ass, you've got a brick for a brain!" Rubbing his face in rage, Javel heavily sighed at his brother's surprised face. "What." He asked bitterly.

Sheik raised her eyebrow at her two family members. Here they are. Bickering after a gruesome battle, bodies everywhere with the occasional broken furniture. Yanika giggled to herself, knowing what was going to happen next.

Reshay cackled when Javel raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "Of all the things you could swear on. You," Emphasizing the last bit by placing a finger on his very antagonized brother's forehead. "Swore on the Pirate king. On his flaming ass if I may add before you kill me with your, oh so, terrifying face of pure rage." He sneered as Javel's eye twitched.

The pirates stopped talking to each other to watch the two brothers. Law, who had been looking after a injury on Penguin refocused on the duo. His smile widened at Javel's scowl that fueled Reshay's glee.

"Reshay." Trailing off while Reshay back away slowly with a grin plastered on his face. Javel leered at him with a deadly smile.

"You're dead!" He shouted in a dangerous voice before dashing after him, nearly tripping over dead or out cold marines. "Bring your sorry ass here before I make Sheik get you!" He threatened.

The pirates really didn't know how to react at this scene. Here we have two grown men running around, shouting, giggling and almost tripping over bodies. One is ready to kill something just by using the look on his face, while the other is doubled up and giggling like a little girl that saw something dirty.

Sheik had a half smile on her face while she stood up. This wasn't the first time they did this or will be the last time either. The've always pushed each others buttons and this was the end result if it went too far. Every single time.

Shachi pointed at the running pair while asking in a worried voice. "Are they always like this?" He felt sweat dripping down his forehead when Sheik shrugged her shoulders.

"When it doesn't happen once a month, that's when we worry." She looked up, trying to remember the last time they had done this. "Otherwise this is perfectly normal." Sheik snickered as the pair finally wrestle on the ground, while Shachi winced at the sharp yelling of Javel.

"Aren't you worried that they might kill each other?" Shachi questioned. Sheik narrowed his eyes at him, as if she misunderstood him. "What? I don't know, that's why I'm asking!" He defended with arms raised.

Sheik slowly shook her head at him. "They'll seem like it now, but in ten minutes it'll be normal again. We're used to it." She said while picking up a dead marine. "But we need to clean up, mom will have a fit if the blood isn't removed in twenty minutes." Adding with a shudder, Sheik walked to the back door.

Law began to order his men to clean and dispose of the bodies, due to the contract he signed. Sheik was surprised that they were doing a pretty good job. Even Law was helping by attending to Reshay's gunshot wound after the two had stopped fighting. Sheik noticed that he was chatting to Law about something, judging by his smile it must of been the small cat fight they did. Yanika was helping her husband to clean the blood stains, Sheik had rearrange furniture with the help of Shachi and Penguin. The two pirates walked away to gather their things and report to Law that had finished his job.

As they finished, Sheik noticed Law's eyes watching her intensely. She unintentionally winced as he casually walked to her. His smile deepened at her reaction, but made a unspoken gesture to sit down at the small lounge area. When she did, he was the first to break the silence.

"Does this count for 'unnecessary damage'." Law asked politely. "This fight was unavoidable and we didn't cause much damage to the inn." Pausing he gave Sheik a sinister smile. "Not to mention we didn't injure your family in the processes." He added while leaning forward, propping on his elbows.

Sheik leaned back into her chair and waved it off with her hand. "The contract is more for the locals than to pirates because of their nature to bring in unwanted fights." She gave him a hearty smile back when continuing. "You folks weren't the first group of pirates to travel to this inn, so we learned not to bother unless they're caught." Sheik giggled.

Law rested his chin on his hands and chuckled. "I've heard. Your uncle mentioned this while I was attending to his wound." He closed his eyes, letting out a dark chuckle. "He also mentioned that he's the reason for the judo skills that I saw you displayed." Law added with interest.

"He is." Sheik answered bluntly before looking at her uncle. He was with Javel talking and making her mother laugh. "He's been teaching me for the past six years, but his health is making it harder for him to do it." She sadly admitted, but smiled again when looking back at Law.

"But thanks to you, he can get back into it again." Sheik commented. Her smile disappeared as his face turned sinister with a evil sounding snicker. "What's so funny?" She nervously asked, getting her family to look at the pair. "Did I miss something?" Asking again when he didn't answer the first time.

Leaning back into the couch, Law studied her for a moment. "What's entertaining me is the thought of you continuing training under your uncle. When in hindsight, you'll no longer train under his guidance." He answered, making Sheik stiffen at his response.

"What are you talking about?" She politely demanded in fear. "You'll be leaving soon, so why are you saying he's not going to continue." Sheik narrowed her eyes as he stood up in front of her. She noticed her parents were confused as well when looking at them.

Law's voice brought her attention on him again. "If I may correct you on the second bit, Miss Xavier." He continued while his crew mates gathered around. They all seemed to know what he was saying by the whispers and silent chatter among themselves.

"The subject was correct, but the choice of words wasn't." Hesitating when Sheik stood up, he sneered. "Care to try again before I answer it?"

Sheik crossed her arms with a arch brow. "My choice of words?" She asked, only becoming more annoyed when his smile deepened. "You're not making any sense." She added.

Law let out a soft laugh before answering. "Then allow me to simplify it." He placed a hand on her right shoulder, sending a shiver of fear to run down her spine. Leaning in to make her wriggle under his gaze, Law spoke.

"You'll be coming with us, as a herbalist for the Heart Pirates."


	4. Chapter 4

**A new home, new faces!**

* * *

Sheik was standing outside of the inn's back ally, finishing her fifth cigarette. She was thinking over at what had Law said. Sure, he was right about some things but she was conflicted. To have an adventure or stay with her family? Have a chance for more experience or remain the same. Would her parents hate the idea or support it?

Finishing her current smoke, she opened a new pack. After grabbing one, she light up the fresh cigarette. Recalling on what Law had told her with the puff of smoke she exhaled.

* * *

_An hour before her smoking session._

"You'll be coming with us, as a herbalist for the Heart Pirates."

Law's laugh echoed off the pale walls, snickering at Sheik's shocked face. She was stunned at what he had just said. Her parents was just as shocked, but her uncle was a different story. He was trying his best to surpass his laughter at the situation. The crew mates of the Heart pirates just watched in silence.

"I-what?" Sheik stuttered trying to digest the comment. "Y-you-I-what?!" She squawked while shoving herself away from the pirate. Sheik tried to ignored his smirk or his crew mates that was laughing at her.

Sheik glared at Law. "What do you mean I'm coming with you!? Don't I have some time to think this over or to get my things?!" She huffed. Sheik was suddenly rubbing her face, realizing at what she had said. "I really need to keep my mouth shut." Muttering to herself.

"You...want Sheik to be on your crew?" Javel said mockingly with skepticism. The pirate captain eyed Javel with a board expression, waiting for him to continue.

"You want the girl that can out smoke, almost killed herself with fireworks and has killer plants in her room." Javel chuckled with a sly smile. "Oh an excellent idea, maybe you should ask a ex marine to join as well." He sarcastically added.

Sheik face-palmed at her fathers comments. Reshay snorted at Sheik's reaction, mumbling about his brothers choice of words. Yanika had closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down with trying to not hit her husband.

Shaking his head, Javel massaged his temples while Law spoke. "It's up to Miss Xavier to join or not." Pausing to step forward, Law took the moment to think of what to say next.

"I may have...sounded demanding for her to join, but I would love to have someone with her expertise in the herbal area." He turned his attention to Sheik. Law looked over her and nodded methodically. "Not only would you be able to see more places, but encounter different plants, fungi or anything that's not native here. Making you more skilled and knowledgeable in the world of herbalism." He grinned.

Sheik closed her eyes, taking in all that he said. "If I may." She started in a low tone. "I would like to think it over with my family." Sheik opened her eyes, noticing that Law was watching her with a board expression. "They know what's best for me, I'll make my decision later this afternoon. Can you wait till then?" She kindly asked.

Law gazed over to Shachi, questioning him to see if he knew the answer. The red head answered with a shrug. "The log post did reset, but we didn't finish getting our supplies because of the storm." Shachi said while Penguin stepped forward.

"Plus we need to see if the sub had taken any damage from the storm. If there is any, we'll need to fix it before leaving for the next island captain." Penguin pointed out. He crossed his arms, indicating he wasn't finished talking. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to get more parts now anyway. It'll save us a hassle if something breaks on the way." He added.

Law correspond to them with a short nod. "Agreed. Make a list of parts that we may need if something goes wrong." He pointed to Shachi before to Penguin. "Shachi; you'll be in charge to make sure the supplies we need are in. Penguin will come with me for the parts after informing the rest of the crew of what's happening." After he ordering his men, Law turned to Sheik.

"My ship will leave in three hours. Please inform me of your answer an hour before or sooner. I'll await for your decision, Miss Xavier." Law said with a small bow, turning to leave the inn. This triggered the rest of the crew to follow Law with their belongings and one paying for the inn's services.

With the pirates gone, the Xavier family was left alone. Without words, they all gathered around Sheik.

"What...should I do?" Sheik asked openly. "A part of me wants to go but the other wants to say." Saying with a sigh, she played with her dreadlocks.

Javel let out a shaky breath. "It's your life Sheik." He patted his daughters back for comfort. "Just know this; I'll be happy for you and still be your father. No matter what you choose." He smiled. "You'll be the only pirate that I'll root for, same for your mother." Adding with his famous wink, making Sheik roll her eyes.

Yanika hugged her daughter tightly. "That's the truth." She pulled away from Sheik, examining with warm eyes. "You've grown into a fine women, a strong one at that. I'm not worried about you anymore, it's your choice." Yanika stated.

Sheik looked over to Reshay. He was sitting down with his right arm in a sling. His eyes gazed up to hers, shinning with warmth and mischief.

"Go for it. I'll be fine and you need some excitement in your life dear girl." Reshay heartily laughed. "Don't be a grumpy old women in this crazy town. Besides, you'd kick ass this morning so keep it going! Maybe I'll read the newspaper for once because it wont be about the stupid nobles picking their asses." He stated, getting everyone to chuckle.

Sheik took out her pack of smoke and started to walk to the backdoor. "I'll be back in awhile, I need some air and time alone." She stated just as she light up one, opening the back door and closing it behind her.

* * *

_Present, after an hour of her somking_

Sheik sighed, hitting off the ash on her current cigarette. Even if her family didn't mind, she still wondered if it was right to leave. To be wanted, hunted down, fighting for her life. She found herself smiling at the last bit, maybe it could be fun. Looking at her watch, Sheik noticed she had been smoking for an hour.

'I better say goodbye and get my stuff.' She thought to herself as she finished her last bit of the cigarette. 'Since I've got time before they leave, maybe I could get somethings for my plants.' She added to her mental list, opening the door to see her family.

Reshay snickered. "I knew you would take the offer! Before you ask on how I knew." He tailed off to point at Sheik's empty pack of smokes. "You've never finished a pack unless making up your mind to do something crazy." Reshay snickered at her defeated face.

"I guess I don't need to say it, eh?" She grouped hugged them all, with a smile on her face. "I'll write to you whenever I can, okay?" Sheik stated, getting them all to nod.

Yanika pulled Sheik to the side, while talking. "Lets get your things together and I have something for you." She pulled out a small box and handed it over to Sheik. "I wanted to give this to you when you turned twenty, but I think it's better to give it to you now." Yanika explained as her daughter opened the box.

Sheik gasped at the gift. It was a bracelet that was engraved with her family's names on the light teal steel. Behind each name a symbol was engraved. A small flower was etched next to Sheik's name, a small ship for Reshay's, a music note after Yanika's and finally a fish for her fathers.

She looked at her mother before hugging her very tightly.

"You'll be us whenever you wear this bracelet, treasure it." Yanika soothed as Sheik cried from her mothers gift. "Your grandmother had one and so do I. It's a family tradition to give this when the first born girl turns twenty or gets married." She explained, getting Sheik to look back at the bracelet. "It's a reminder that you've grown up. Becoming a women and having wisdom is important because you've experienced or about too deal with many challenges." She added.

Sheik stared at it intently. "Thank you mom." She looked back at her, seeing that she was about to cry as well. "I'll keep it safe, no matter what." With that, Sheik hugged her again only to be interrupted by her uncle sarcastic voice.

"Is it just me or is Sheik becoming a real softie?"

Both of the girls glared at Reshay that was laughing but giggled shorty after. The mother and daughter left the room to pack up Sheik's belongings. Reshay and Javel got and packed away some of the plants she wanted to bring and placed them in the family kart.

Sheik placed her two bags of personal things with it and hugged her family members one last time. Reshay gave her his fishing rod and her father gave her a family photo frame. With that she walked to find Law.

Waving goodbye as she left the family inn.

* * *

Shachi was walking around on deck when he spotted Sheik heading his way. He smiled at the girls face and her small kart that had boxes. He shouted at her when she was a few yards away. "You're joining us!"

Sheik nodded with a beaming smile as he walked down the slanted bridge. "I am, my family had no problems with it so here I am." She waited for him to get closer before she continued. "Plus, I've wanted to get a rare plant that only exists on the other side of the Redline. It has a very toxic milk that can be used to kill someone while it's roots can cure fevers once boiled."

Shachi slyly smiled at Sheik, nodding at the information. "That sounds cool, so I take you know poisons as well?" He requested while helping her unload. Shachi continued talking after she confirmed with a short nod. "That's great! Captain wanted to make some antidotes but he didn't have the right plants to get the poisons."

"Is that right eh?" She giggled. Looking over her shoulder, Sheik saw Shachi trying to pick up her box of plants. "I'll take the crates if you get the rest." Sighing at his confused expression, she informed him weakly. "It has my babies, my plants. I'm rather...strict on how their handled so instead of causing you misery with my bad habits, I'll do it."

His face slowly turned into a sinister smile. "Oh~ I see." Snickering at her, Shachi did as she asked and winked. "Follow me, I'll take you a open room and the green house that we have." He added as he walked away with Sheik's three small bags.

He turned to see Sheik carrying one box while the other one was floating right next to her. The box was lined with a pink glow as her right hand. He raised an eyebrow and let out a low whistle, impressed with her magic trick.

"It's my devil fruit ability. Comes in handy when moving precious cargo." Saying after rolling her eyes, Sheik snickered at his face. "But I can only do it for so long, so can we hurry up?" Sheik politely asked.

"Sure." Chuckling, Shachi continued to walk. "Captain will ask about it so save the explaining for later." He informed.

The two continued to make small chit chat as they walked down the steal corridor. Sheik found out about some of the rules, routines, and most importantly where she was staying at. Since the crew was only fifteen men, Sheik had her own room until another women joined. She would have to share but Sheik didn't mind. As long they didn't mess with her plants, she'll be happy.

The first level they walked through was for navigation, kitchen/dinning weapon storage and a training room. The green house was located on the medical ward, second level on the submarine. Law's private office and bedroom was also on this floor because it's close to the infirmary and operating rooms. Shachi pointed out that the second floor was the largest, next to the level below because that's where slept. Sheik was told that living quarters was below on the third level with storage and the crews lounge area.

He also explained the fourth level was for the boiler room, missile loading station and the bloodline for powering the large vessel. The engine room. Sheik noticed he sounded very proud when talking about the large engine that he worked on. She giggled till they had finally reached the room that would have her plants.

Shachi unlocked the door and gestured for her to follow. Sheik walked in and was pleasantly surprised with the space. It was pretty big with a lot of the basic tools she'll need to use on a regular basis. Two tables that was seven feet long was lined up in the center of the room. Bolted down to prevent from moving, hanging bars above that had lamps, a long counter with a sink was near by. Looking at the walls, there was windows to see the under water fish that swam by, letting in some natural light. Underneath the glass was cabinets and cupboards for storage, same for the sink.

Sheik was very satisfied with the place. She had to make some small adjustments such as replacing the normal lights with heated ones and add some other things, but happy otherwise. Her smile was stuck on her face while walking around, inspecting her new work area.

"Captain wanted to make this into a lounge but it never got anywhere. So we used it for storage till the on third level was finished. The water runs and we can re-run the wires in the ceiling or in the bar." Shachi stated as he watched Sheik look around. "I could do the wiring for you when you need it changed or fix something. I assume the current lights aren't going cut for a green house?" Asking with higher pitched voice when Sheik glared at the current bulbs.

"They aren't. The ones in the ceiling are fine, but the ones on the bars have to go." She reached up to inspect the light. Sighing, Sheik continued to explain. "I need to put in a spacial bulb that gives off heat, like a sun lamp kind. It'll act like the actual sun, but I can control how much heat they'll give off." Walking over to a box, Sheik removed the top and took one of the lights she mentioned.

"As you can see, it's a little different from the normal ones for the size. But it'll screw in with the bar that's hanging from." She said while looking at Shachi. "I have four with me, but I'll need a few more. There's a place that'll can sell it for a good price on this island, so I'll go when I leave my stuff in my room." Adding with a smile, Sheik continued. "It's perfect otherwise."

Shachi grinned approvingly. "Glad to hear it, I'll help get it if you would like?" He asked.

Sheik bowed her head at him. "I'll gladly accept your offer. We can go after I place the other junk into my room." She chuckled, causing Shachi to bellow a hearty laugh.

"Lets get going then." He said while she walked towards her.

Sheik followed her new friend to the next level. They reached to her room, opened the door and threw her things in on the bed. She wanted to get going to the shop and buy the things she needed. Shachi agreed to her idea and challenged her to a race. Whoever get's out of the submarine first, pays for her supplies. Sheik didn't think twice to the idea and bolted down the hallway, leaving behind a upset red head.

She had a great start, but Shachi was no slouch either. He caught up to her half way through the second level and began to take the league. Sheik was falling behind, cursing as Shachi neared the entry way. She came up with a brilliant idea to win the race. Raising her right hand, Sheik grinned.

"Psy Blast!" She chanted, making a small ball of pink appear in front of Shachi and explode. The sudden impact sent him backwards, knocking the wind out of him. He was laying on the ground, wondering what had hit him before came Sheik racing by, giggling. He sat up in rage because of the trick she had done.

"That's cheating!" Shachi shouted angrily. "And bullshit!" He added as he slowly got up, glaring at Sheik that was standing outside of the entrance. "That's one hundred percent bullshit with a crap load of malarkey!" Pointing a angry finger at her, Shachi finished his small rant.

Sheik threw her head back, laughing hard at his temper tantrum. "Awe poor little ginger, did I hurt your pride?" She teased. "If I did, too friggen bad. I won, so you pay for everything I get at the store." Rubbing her hands Sheik sneered at the fuming Shachi.

"Revenge is sweet, so I'll get you back for that." He said sorely, casing Sheik snicker more. "Just you wait." Shachi added, jabbing a finger in her side. She poked him back just as hard, snickering when he glared even more. They kept up poking each other till they gotten off the sub and walked in the harbor.

Sheik rolled her eyes, dragging him into the near by hardware store. Shachi groaned in knowing that it was going to cost him, but Sheik had a surprise. He noticed she wasn't getting the most expensive lamps, tools or other things she needed. Instead, Sheik was grabbing most things that had a clearance tags on them or some kind of discount on them. Not getting anything else but the things on her list. Simple and straight forward.

Puzzled, Shachi scratched his head at Sheik. He wasn't complaining for being cheaper, but this was a first for him. When shopping with Law or anyone else they would get other things besides on the list. If he lost a bet like this one to anyone else, they would of been adding more stuff for Shachi to pay for.

Sheik was the opposite.

"I've got to ask." Shachi started off with a sigh. "I'm paying for the stuff, so why're you getting the cheaper items?" He asked airily with his hands in his pockets. "Or not anything else besides the things on your list?" Shachi added as they approached the counter.

Sheik merely shrugged her shoulders at his question. "If I don't need it, then why have it?" She eyed Shachi after placing her things on the counter. "Even if you're paying for it, I hate buying things that I don't need." She added bitterly.

Shachi wanted to ask why she sounded bitter about it, but dropped the idea. He knew better than to argue with a girl that seemed strict about shopping. He took out his wallet and payed for her things. Sheik picked up her new goodies and walked out with Shachi in tow.

They were half way to the ship when a they heard a excited voice behind them.

"Shachi! Good news, we've gotten the new engine part!"

The duo turned to see Penguin trotting up to them, carrying a large bag. Penguin made Sheik giggle from his surprised expression when recognizing her. He stopped just in front of them and pointed a finger at Sheik.

"Sheik? What're you with Shachi?" He asked just as Law came around the corner of the building they came out of. Law, also surprised at Sheik's presence, casually walked to the three.

The captain's eye locked onto Sheik's and smiled. "Have you made the decision Miss Xavier?" He continued with a sneer. "Will you accept my offer?"

Sheik, smiling since he arrived, gave a nod to Law. The captain's smile widened as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. His voice, sounding confident, broke the silence.

"Welcome to the Heart pirates."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome to the Heart Pirates.**_

* * *

Sheik was busy organizing her belongings in her new room. Placing books on the dark wooden bookshelf, some cloths in the closet, displaying personal items on the night table and the desk in the corner. She took a short break by sitting on her new bed that was bolted to the metal floor. Looking around, Sheik surveyed her living quarters and nodded in approval.

Her room had very simple feel to it. It had one large window that was three feet long that allowed natural light to seep in. Black drapes hung off of a metal rod above the glass, giving it a cozy and sharp feel against the silver walls. Some charts of plants taped to the wall that was near her black medium sized desk, littered in books that she hadn't put away yet. Three small sized bookshelf's lined next to the desk, one was filled with all kinds of crystal rocks varying in sizes and color. The other two had random books on nature, weather, maps and the odd history book about her island.

The night stand had her bracelet and photo frame next to her lamp, Sheik's hat sat on her alarm clock. She reached over and picked up the family protract. Her smile widened when studying the scene that it captured. Her uncle was giving a cheeky smile, trying to get Javel to laugh. Her dad's face was displaying a evil smirk-like face as her mother laughed through her wide smile. She was standing in the middle, proudly showing off the certificate that allowed her to be a herbalist.

Sheik's memories was interrupted by a knock on her door. Quickly looking up she responded in a loud voice. "It's open!"

The metal door opened slowly revealing Penguin with a smile on his face. He stepped in and scanned her room, bobbing his head in satisfaction. "You're making progress." He stated. Pausing from his observation he look over to Sheik. "Hate to interrupt you, but the captain asked if you could finish setting up the greenhouse before we dive." He said as he leaned against her door frame.

Sheik hummed at his statement and got up. "Sure! I've finished in here so I can go right now." She remarked, walking past him and into the hallway. Sheik closed the door, making her way to the green house with Penguin in tow.

"Heading for the same destination as I am?" Asking with a giggle when he came next to her.

He shrugged his shoulders while placing his hands behind his head. "More or less, I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff." He answered bluntly. "Am I allowed to poke at your brain?" He questioned slyly.

Sheik sneered. "If it doesn't require brain surgery by all means." Sheik snickered at Penguin that was laughing from her remark. "And if I get your name. I don't think we've introduced ourselves properly yet." She added.

"We haven't." He extended his right hand to her and smiled. "Penguin, navigator and part time mechanic." Penguin stated with pride. Sheik took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Sheik Xavier, herbalist with some toxicology background." She laughed as she walked up the stairs to the next level. "What's on your mind?" She questioned heartily.

Penguin's smile broadened at the statement. "You're a herbalist with some toxicology background?" He restated in surprise, whistling after she nodded. "So you can make poisons and medicine from plants? That's interesting!" He added excitedly.

Giggling at his excitement, Sheik turned to face him as they neared the room. "It's a challenge at times, but it's fun." She said while opening the door. "Wanna help? I could a extra hand and can answer your questions at the same time if you like." Sheik inquired lightly, trying her best not to laugh at his blush.

"S-sure!" Penguin stuttered following her in the room.

The two worked hard as they talked about Sheik's line of work. Penguin rarely heard about herbalism outside of the North Blue, so he was very curious. He asked about everything. From how she extracted morphine to identifying plants that can kill people. Sheik inwardly laughed at his questions but answered them politely. She was more than happy to explain about her line of work. Plus, his company was very nice. Compared to Shachi, he was more quiet when speaking and didn't push her for answers. If he wasn't sure how to say something, she would help by naming suggestions or he would ask a different question. They were finishing up setting up the stations that the plants were going to grow in.

"So basically you can make pain killers, antidotes for poisons and creams for burns or rashes?" Penguin asked after finishing bolting down the last container on the table. Turning around, he saw Sheik putting on gloves as she nodded.

"It's more complicated than that but I'll take it." Answering with a wink, Sheik smiled. "Now for the 'fun' part." She trailed off while taking out smaller boxes with labels on them and a another pair of gloves. Looking at Penguin, Sheik tossed him the white gloves. "Put these on. We'll be transferring some plants that could damage your skin." She firmly informed.

He caught the gloves and was currently putting them on. "As in skin rashes?" Penguin questioned uneasily.

She nodded as opening the first box. "If a box has a red label please don't move it. It either contains a poisonous or a extremely fragile plant." Sheik honed on him, eying him coldly. "The rest you can handle but please don't touch the red ones. I've invested a lot on them and they're hard to come by so I'll handle them." She warned.

Penguin saluted in understanding. "Just tell me what and where you want the other ones." He stated with a smile, getting Sheik to grin.

So they transferred nearly twenty plants, ten mushrooms and planted ten new seeds into the growing stations. Sheik replanted the dangerous ones swiftly and quickly as Penguin finished watering. He glanced over his shoulder, watching in awe how Sheik was treating her plants.

She scrutinized her own movements and the plants conditions. Writing down notes in a new journal, taking pictures and some toxic sap with a scalpel from her one plant. After collecting a sample, she locked up her dangerous plants in transparent cabinets by key. Penguin watched on while she doubled checked the locks. Making sure none will open by accident if something would happen. Sheik opened a new sample container and scraped in some of the sap. Labeling it and after writing down in her notes, she placed the jar into another locked cabinet.

With the sample in hand, Sheik turned to the new microscope. Smearing the gooey substance on the slide and placing it under the high magnifier glass. She looked into the eye piece and turned the knobs to adjust the focus. Her smile glowed when she seeing the sap under the glass.

"Wanna take a look?" Sheik asked, taking a step back for Penguin so he could see. His eyes brightened answered her question with a eager face. He took off his hat, placing it on the table. Peering into the microscope, he saw bright red cells with three white circles fused into the other cells.

"Interesting, I've never seen anything like this before." Penguin said very calmly. He looked back at Sheik, asking as he moved away. "So what is it?"

"It's the sap from a Antiaris toxicaria plant, very poisonous to touch or ingest." Sheik answered in pride, a mischievous smile creeping on her face. "I can mix it into a alcoholic drink without you knowing. If strong a enough douse was in it; it can paralyze your heart muscles. Causing death." She darkly added, making Penguin inch away very slowly.

"Because the poison travels with the alcohol into the blood stream. Making it's way to the heart."

Both jumped at Law's sudden entrance when he spoke. The duo turned to see him, smiling in pure amusement as he leaned on the door frame. His eyes closed for a moment only to open again when walking towards them.

"Captain, how long were you standing there?" Penguin inquired skittishly with Sheik swallowing hard at Law's presence.

He chuckled. "Just enough to know not to trust Miss Xavier with drinks." Law scanned the room, inspecting it with watchful eyes. "Everything's bolted down so I don't have to worry about crew members coming to my infirmary with bazar skin conditions?" He inquired at Sheik with a firm look on his face.

"Everything's secured and locked so one can touch them by accident." Sheik responded with a firm nod. She relaxed again when his face soften with his famous smirk. "Are we ready to submerge?" Sheik asked as Law motioned them to follow him.

"Yes." He turned to Penguin, ordering in a calm voice. "Get to the navigation room and charter out the next island the log post gave us." Pointing a finger a Sheik, he added. "You'll remain with him until we've submerged." Pausing, Law let out a chuckle. "Come to my office afterwords. I would like to have a privet meeting with you and perform a physical exam." He dismissed the two and walked to his office.

Sheik didn't waste anytime and followed Penguin that was running a head. The two raced by Shachi and several other crew members that was doing their own tasks. Sheik wanted to ask why she had to stay with him but he beat her to it.

"Captain wants us to help out in the navigation room before you go to him." He said as they slowed down to the room. Catching his breath, he added. "Besides he hates it when we stand around doing nothing. So you can make yourself at home in here."

Sheik cracked her neck and stretched out her arms. "Anything that I can do?" Asking while Penguin opened the door, making her jaw drop at what she was seeing.

The room was filled with radar scanners and other gadgets she couldn't recognized. But the best part for her was the four large windows that viewed the ocean world Zillions of small fish darted back and forth with coral rocky mountains covered the ocean floor as far as the eye could see. Sheik found herself walking into a table, filled with maps and other tools they used for mapmaking. She just examined everything in awe and shock.

"So she's the new recruit?"

Sheik glanced up to see a man with snow white hair that stood out on his blue head band. He looked a little scruffy with his shaggy hair, but it made his blue eyes give off a calm vibe. His boiler suite's arms were tied around his waist, showing off his black muscle shirt. Arms crossed Sheik could see he wasn't a slouch judging by his bisques.

"Aye." Penguin patted her back and smiled. "Sheik this is Shane. He's the best navigator and pilot in the whole East Blue." He chuckled as Shane rolled his eyes. "Shane, this is Sheik Xavier. The new herbalist and toxicologist rookie." He introduced while Sheik did a small bow.

"A pleasure to meet you." Sheik greeted with a smile. Shane smirked, looking over her with interest.

"Likewise, but where's your uniform?" Shane demanded in concern. "Didn't bird-brain here gave you one yet?" He asked with a chuckle at Penguin's scowl for his nickname.

Penguin let out a harsh sigh just as he walked to the table Sheik ran into. "Captain's going to give it to her after we've submerged." He said after taking a seat at the table. "For the moment she'll help us out in here till then." Penguin sighed again as he began to look over the charts. Shane snickered at his comrade before looking back at Sheik.

"I could us extra eyes since Shachi isn't here. Again." Shane stated, sounding irritated on the last bit.

Penguin turned his attention on Shane, eyebrow raised. "Captain caught him slacking off last week so he got extra chores." Crossing his arms, he finished as Sheik took a seat next to him. "I thought he told you that."

Shane groaned and slapped himself on the cheek. "Shachi can't even remember what he did two hours ago, never mind orders like that." Shane painfully reminded. "When he comes back he'll have a nice surprise waiting for him." He smiled evilly while rubbing his hands.

Sheik chuckled. "So how can I help you till he comes back?" She politely asked. Shane motioned her to follow him where he pilot the sub. After she came, he gestured too take a seat next to him.

"Alright; since the lazy red headed ass isn't here." Shane smiled as he heard Sheik snorted at his comment. He continued,"I need you to warn me if I'm getting to close to the reefs or anything that could damage the ship." He pointed to her side while he checked over some of his instruments. "Just tell me which way I need to go by saying left or right." Shane explained. He glanced over to Penguin and yelled. "Coordinates for the next island!"

"Fifty-five degrees South, sixteen degrees South-east and the water current is negative two hundred!" Penguin barked back. "Strong water turbulence is predicted because of the storm they had here, but it'll be fine once we're away from the island!" He added.

Sheik watched in silence as the men in the room flipped switches, yelling orders or information to each other and informing the rest of the sub via intercom. She was getting excited but kept her cool when helping out Shane by telling him to veer off to the left or right to avoid the coral whenever he gotten too close. After a few minutes, they were out of the harbor and into the deeper depths of the sea.

After Shane hit a few switches he broke the silence as he chuckled. "Captain will be ready by now and we've got this under control." Pausing, he looked over to Sheik with a smile. "His office door has our Jolly roger on the second level. Ya can't miss it." He teased.

Sheik rolled her eyes while standing up. "Thanks for the tip." She said in a gentle tone. Shane waved her off with a grunt from Penguin.

Sheik chuckled to herself as she left the room. She was liking the crew so far for how they treated her. They didn't probe many questions or invade her privacy so far, but she had a feeling Law might. But he was the captain, so it made sense for him to do so. He'll need to know everything about her devil fruit, family, medical background and anything else that's relevant to him.

She was getting nervous about what kind of questions he'll ask, but that was natural for her. Or for anyone that was getting interviewed by someone so she shook it off. Sheik took in a deep breath as she got closer to his office. She smiled at Shane's clue that was on the metal door. The jolly roger was indeed plastered in the middle of the door. Sheik chuckled as she knocked, thinking about why he did that on this door but still smiled.

His muffled voice broke her train of thought.

"Enter."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note:**_  
_**SO sorry for the lack of activity! I've been busy with school for getting my 100 credits, but it's now over so I'll be back into writing. So without a further delay, enjoy.**_

_**Crazycanadian94. **_

**A Furry Surprise!**

* * *

Sheik took a second to fiddle with her dread locks before opening the metal slab. Stepping into the room she was greeted by the bright lights and the sight that was in front of her.

Law was on a black couch reading some books as his feet rested on a stool in front of him. To his right was a large black desk, littered in papers, pens, books and other things that seemed to be used on a regular basis. The opposite side of the room had wall to wall book shelves that was packed full with books and file folders. Two window's let in sunlight behind him making the room feel very relaxed yet powerful in statement.

He brought his attention to Sheik; smirking at her expression. "Ah Miss Xavier." Law gestured to follow as he stood up. "Please close the door and take a seat." He requested while he put away some of his paperwork that was on his desk.

Sheik did as he asked before walking to his desk. "Impressive book collection." She remarked while sitting down in front of him. "Must of cost a fortune to get them all." She added.

Law chuckled at her statement. "Who said I bought them all?" Shrugging his shoulders, he continued,"Most are second hand or gifts that I've gotten over the years. Nothing important except for my medical journals and reports." Law leaned back as he watch Sheik nod in understanding. "But enough about that, I would to ask a few questions. For medical reasons and for my own." He stated with a small smile lingering on his face.

"Ask away." Sheik answered when looking back at him.

Law's smile grew at her response. Taking out a small file folder and a pen, he began to talk. "State your age, height, weight and any medications you're on." He chuckled when glancing up.

"I just turned nineteen last month." She paused to think about the next answer. "I think I'm five two for height and the last time I checked my weight, it said I was a hundred and fifty pounds." Shrugging her shoulders, she added. "I'm not on any medications and I have no clue if I'm allergic to anything."

Law quietly wrote everything down, nodding in satisfaction. "Are you sexually active and if so when was the last time you had sex." Looking up, he smiled. "Or are you a virgin?"

Sheik blushed at his question but nodded. "I'm still a virgin." She gave him a weak smile while adding, "And before you ask, 'it' finished yesterday."

His smile grew as he let out a soft laugh. "Since I saw you fight this morning I don't need to ask if you have eaten a devil fruit." Scribbling down more notes, Law glanced up. "What's the name of it and what does it do?" He asked in a curious tone.

Raising her right hand Law saw a pinkish glow, dancing around her fingers. He noted that the energy slowly transformed into a small bird. It flapped it's pink wings causing his papers to move around before the bird flew towards the doctor; landing on his pen. Law brought the pen to his eyes to examine the small bird before it vanished into thin air.

"I'm not sure what's it called in all honesty, but it's related to telekinesis." Sheik stated off while making Law's pen move towards her. "As you can tell and guess I can move objects under certain conditions. Since the pen is light I can do this all day but,"Pausing, Sheik slowly made Law rise before setting him back down. "With people around your weight I can only do it for a few minutes." She said with a wince from a sharp pain in her skull.

The wince didn't go unnoticed by the doctor as his smile vanished. "Don't push yourself if it risks your health." Law warned in a cold voice, laced in imitation.

"I don't use it unless I have no other choice." Sheik bitterly countered. When his frown deepened she whispered. "I'm Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Law stared at her for a moment before asking her a question. "Do you become irritated when you overuse your devil fruit and is their other effects I should watch out for."

Sheik let out a shaky sigh. "I can be...cranky when I get near my limit and will have headaches." She looked down at her hand, staring at it contently. "For other effects, your guess is good as mine. I've never experimented in fighting conditions because it takes a lot of concentration." She admitted while looking back at him.

He had his arms folded while watching her with tense eyes. When Law gazed past her, his trademark smile came back at whatever he was looking at.

He chuckled. "I take you're felling better, Bepo?" He asked while Sheik turned to look at the mystery person.

Correction.

Mystery animal.

A big, white, fluffy bear with a orange jumpsuit that Sheik had never seen before in her entire life. She promptly skyrocketed sideways with the chair as Bepo watch in confusion. The women pressed herself against the wall and just stared at the bear. With wide eyes and a racing heart, Sheik silently screamed in her head. Questioning if this was a good idea to join.

"Captain?" Bepo pointed his claw at the terrified Sheik. "Who's this and why is she here?" He asked in a deep voice. She blinked.

It can talk!?

Sheik mentally slapped herself for just gawking at Bepo like he was a freak show, but she couldn't help it. This was the first time seeing a bear, much less than a talking one. So it was understandable that her attention was on him alone. No one else. Not even the highly amused Trafalgar Law that continued to snicker at her face.

Law, who was very interested with the situation, answered very plainly. "Her name is Sheik Xavier, a herbalist by trade." He slowly made his way to Sheik, snickering under his breath Law added, "The very same women who gave me the medication that cured your fever."

Bepo's ears perk up with a big smile. "Oh thank you for helping the captain!" Bowing in gratitude, Bepo thanked again. "And thank you for curing me."

He than started to go on a five minute tangent about how she saved him and why he was so thankful. While he did this, Law had gotten the women on her feet again. The man couldn't stop smiling at Sheik's face. She was deathly pale, wide eyed and very confused when watching the animal crew member talk.

"Who the heck is he and how the crank can it talk?!" Sheik whispered to Law as Bepo continued to babble on. She quickly glanced at her captain before refocusing on Bepo again. "Forget the first question, but seriously, how ca-"

"I'll explain how he can talk later." Law interjected in the same tone as Sheik. "As for the first question, his name is Bepo." He deeply sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "He doesn't talk very much unless he's very excited, pay no attention to his ramblings." Law stated in a louder voice which made Bepo stop talking.

Bepo lowered his head and mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Law simply chuckled at his friend. "Do you need something?" He asked as he walked towards his desk, putting away papers before speaking again. "I'm busy at the moment with Miss Xavier. I've still have to provide somethings and explain the rules to her as she will be joining us." Glancing up; Law saw Sheik sitting down in front of him again but had noticed she had made it possible to watch Bepo.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was feeling better Captain." Bepo bowed again. "I'll leave you two alone, and thank you again Miss Xavier!" He added with a cheerful smile before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Sheik honed in on Law with wide eyes. "I thought bears couldn't talk! That's what I've read and heard so-," Pausing as Law's smile turned sinister, she paled. "What?!"

Law darkly chuckled at her question. "From the lovely…reaction you've displayed, I presume this was the first time ever seeing a bear?" He asked with interest.

Rubbing her neck nervously; Sheik gave Law a weak smile. "I've made a fool out of myself, didn't I?" Her question was confirmed upon hearing him chuckle again. "Here I thought I didn't have my uncles insanity, guess I was wrong." She witted to herself.

Law let out a hearty laugh at her comment. "Not many notice him until he starts talking." He admitted. "So it's only natural for you to be frightened and…confused as to how he can talk." His voice trailed off as he looked at the clock. "It's nearly supper time, so why don't we continue as we eat." He asked.

"Fine by me." Sheik responded and suddenly remembered Shane's comment earlier. "But before we go, Penguin and Shane mentioned that you'd give me a uniform?" She questioned while standing up.

Law's face light up at the remark and nodded. "Correct, would you like it now or after supper?" He slowly walked to the door with Sheik.

"I wouldn't mind having it now but it's really up to you." She remarked with a smile. "After all, you're the captain and I'm new here." Sheik added.

Law walked towards a small cabinet and opened it. Inside, from what Sheik could see, was rows of folded uniforms. After a few silent minutes, Law pulled out two white boiler suites and tossed them to Sheik.

"These should fit you, but I'll need to buy more." He remarked as she un-folded one in front of him. "Normally, crew members have five to six uniforms so they don't over crowed the laundry room." He explained with a chuckle. "So until I get more you'll have to make due with those two." Law eyed at her with a smirk.

Looking back at her captain, Sheik let out a small giggle. "I might need to take them in at the waist but otherwise," Pausing to examine the suite again, she finished with a sigh. "They're perfect."

Pointing to a small changing room, Law smiled again. "Put it on and we'll go for supper."

She followed his order by walking to the area before changing. After a minute of fiddling with the buttons, Sheik came out wearing the white boiler suit. Snickering at the oversize uniform, Law nodded in approval.

"Not bad." He remarked sarcastically. "Would you like some pins or shall I suture the sides after slicing some of the fabric off?" His smile widened as Sheik grinned back.

"Not only the 'Surgeon of Death' has skills on the operating table, but he also in the sewing department." She announced with a dramatic squeal at the end. "Is there anything he can't do?!"

Law burst out laughing at Sheik's little performance. As he continued splitting his sides, the herbalist slowly made her way towards him. "Of all the ways you can die, I think death by laughter would be the most..."Trailing off mockingly, she chuckled. "Degrading for a pirate. Wouldn't you agree?" She mocked as he sniggered harder at her comment.

Shaking his head, Law sneered at her while gasping for air. "Death…is always degrading." After catching his breath, he added. "It's a insult, sign of weakness and cowardliness. If you die, then die with a bang." Locking his eyes on Sheik's amber ones, Law lowered his voice. "Live your life to the fullest, never back down. Unless you want to be remembered as the cowered."

Sheik stood in awe at his little speech. Law's words, cool and calculating, made a powerful impact on her. She couldn't say anything that would add to it. She just couldn't. Lost in her thoughts, Sheik wasn't aware of Law walking towards her.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he snickered when feeling her jump. "We'll continue this conversation another time." He insisted while gesturing with a nod. "Right now, we need to eat." Chuckling again, Law made his way to the metal door.

Sheik wordlessly followed him as she bickered in her head.

'He better not find this as an excuse to scare me at any given moment or I swear on Rogers ass, I'll kill him.' Shaking her head, she sighed. 'HA, me kill the 'Surgeon of death'? That'll be the day my ass is set alight.' Sheik inwardly laughed at the thought before refocusing on Law again.

The man silently ambled his way through the metal corridor only to climb up the spiral stairs. As she followed, Sheik couldn't stop thinking about Bepo. He seemed gentle by apologizing or thanking her at the encounter they had, but something was off. She wasn't entirely sure how or why this vibe was running in her, it just was.

'Maybe it's because I've never seen bears before...' She silently contemplated as they entered the galley. 'I'll just limit my distance till I'm more comfortable around him.' Sheik smiled at that thought as Law turned around.

"Something on you're mind Miss Xavier?" He asked mockingly, earning a glare from her.

She replied with a sneer. "Just thinking what I can do in the next fight we'll have with the marines." Leaving his side, Sheik made her way to where Penguin was residing at.

Watching her, Law smiled when his navigator invited the herbalist to join him. He was happy to see Sheik was accepted, but would she accept the others. It was clear that Bepo might have a hard time getting her trust but, it'll come. Knowing the others, he wasn't worried. They'll explain and get her used to the bear.

"Your trial has begun, Miss Xavier." Closing his eyes, the dark doctor's smile widened. "Show me the emotion you've displayed. When you were protecting your family." Looking up again, he saw Sheik laughing. Whispering to himself, Law's smile turned sinister.

"You'll become a great aid when I bring him down."


End file.
